gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Entry Screen
An entry screen is a sequence of images that loop while a GTA game loads up. Entry screens always consist of official illustrated Rockstar artwork, usually depicting major characters and/or locations in the game. Entry screens have appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games up to date. List of images Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Only one, showing the whole crew of characters. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grove Street Families member wearing a balaclava holding a AK47. *Cesar sat on the front of the Savanna, holding a pistol. *Rochell'le bending down lifting her glasses to see properly, while posing. *Frank Tenpenny holding a pistol. *The Truth *OG Loc *Salvatore Leone on a armchair. * A side view of Ran Fa Li. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV *Lola licking a lollypop, with buildings in the background. *A woman (Most likely a prostitute) bending down to talk to a driver in a car. *Niko armed hiding behind crates while two men open other crates with a crowbar. *Yardies playing domino. *Niko shotting from an helicopter. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Johnny in his motorcycle. *Malc holding a motorcycle headger. *Thomas Stubbs with a cigar. *Ashley Butler with the hand on her hair. *Brian Jeremy holding a bat. Grand Theft Auto IV:The Ballad of Gay Tony *Gay Tony holding a bottle of champagne *Gracie in a pink top with a gold purse posing. *Luis holding open a case full of cash. *Yusuf holding a Gold SMG. *Joni with a champagne bottle. *Mori in a tank top. Grand Theft Auto V *A woman in a bikini taking a selfie on Vespucci Beach. *Trevor holding a sniper sitting on a Blazer, near an old water tower (the one by the airfield). *Michael taking a pistol from his jacket pocket, revealing a bulletproof vest with various bullet holes in it. Behind him is the Vangelico jewelry store, along with an LSDS Stockade. *Michael standing on the balcony of a Vinewood Hills mansion (possibly Franklin's safehouse), holding a wad of cash with the Vinewood Sign in the background. A black bag is slung across his shoulder. *A woman with a Love Fist t-shirt, aviator glasses and a hat leaning against the hood of a Cognoscenti Cabrio, about to be cuffed by Vasquez. *Ron standing in front of his trailer, operating a small radio with headphones on his ears, and a frightened expression on his face. *Dave Norton on his phone near the Observatory with a FIB Buffalo behind him. *Franklin holding a Carbine Rifle, while pulling off a balaclava, with a Obey 9F in the background. *Trevor holding a lighter while holding a Jerry Can, just before setting fire to the O'Neil brothers' house. * Lester Crest with a inhaler in front of a heist setup panel * Wade Hebert at Trevor's trailer with face tatoos * Franklin holding Chop with a chain and holding a baseball bat. Gallery NervousRon-GTAV.jpg Artwork-OfficerVasquez-GTAV.jpg Trivia *Grand Theft Auto Online's loading screen is the longest, followed by Grand Theft Auto V (Story Mode). *In Grand Theft Auto V's loading screen, one of the images shows Michael revealing a weapon from his inside pocket, in the background, a Boxville is visible, reading LSDS. * Special events show different images in boxes for information on GTA Online, these include, The San Andreas Flight School Update, The Independence Day Special, The High Life Update, The Business Update, The I'm Not A Hipster' Update, The Beach Bum Update, The Valentine's Day Massacre Update, and the Christmas Update. * When GTA V is loading, pressing the XBOX menu while its loading, will result in the game not loading until the Xbox menu is exited. * Selecting Online when in the online screen can sometimes take longer than just opening story and going into Online. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online